Un nuevo comienzo
by E. Waters
Summary: Y sin quererlo, ni pensarlo, y de poco a poco, ambas muchachas cayeron inevitablemente en el amor. Bubbline. Marceline x Bonnibel. Femslash. AU. Ligero Finn x Bonnibel.
1. Chapter 1

Bien, apenas ayer publiqué mi primera historia Bubbline, y no aguanté y ahora traigo una nueva xD. Trataré de publicar de forma constante, pero ojo, mi prioridad es 'Honor'.

Disclaimer: 'Hora de Aventura' NO me pertenece a mí, sino a Cartoon Network y sus asociados.

¡Disfrute de la lectura!

* * *

**Un nuevo comienzo**

_Por E. Waters_

Definitivamente, la muchacha de cabellos rosados no encontraba que fuese una buena idea… al contrario, la encontraba pésima, infame, totalmente errada. Pero, ¿acaso tenía otra opción? No, real y aparentemente, no la tenía. Bufó, algo que no era muy propio de su delicada personalidad.

-Vamos, Bonnibel, te va a encantar el pueblo de Ooo.

La muchacha miró incrédula a su madre, alzando curiosa una ceja. ¿Era acaso una mala broma, o realmente la mujer creía que todo sería mejor, en ese pueblucho, en donde apenas sí tenían lo suficiente como nombrarse como pueblo propiamente tal.

-¿Es una broma?

-¿Dónde está mi 'dulce princesa'?

-¡Mamá, no me llames así!- y el rosado rostro de la chica enrojeció.

-¿Por qué no vas a andar por el pueblo? Tal vez si tienes algo de suerte, encontrarás a algún compañero de clase… comienzas ir a la escuela mañana.

-¡Genial!- dijo la chica, a la cual, aunque sonase aburrido para algunos, a la muchacha le encantaba el aprender y el saber… y además, así tendría en algo con que entretenerse, y en el acto, hacer algo productivo. –Pero espera, ¿no quieres que te ayude con las cajas?

-Tranquila con eso, prefiero que hagas amigos, antes que me ayudes a decidir en donde poner los cuadros.

-¿En serio?- Los ojos azules de la joven, se abrieron mucho.

-Claro que sí.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de la adolescente, cosa que no hacía desde que supo que debía de abandonar su ciudad natal, para mudarse al pueblo de Ooo, todo por el científico trabajo de su madre.

Siendo así, la chica salió de su nuevo hogar, una casa tal vez demasiado grande para dos personas, la cual era sumamente antigua.

Aunque le costase, debía admitirlo; el pueblo de Ooo era hermoso, lleno de árboles y cosas por el estilo, y si bien las calles estaban pavimentadas, era como estar en un pueblo de ya un siglo pasado.

Bonnibel vagó por las calles sin un lugar fijo, observando con aire distraída las edificaciones del dichoso pueblo. "Tal vez si le pongo ganas, será… ¿divertido? Nah, no lo creo… pero sí aceptable." Se dijo ella a sí misma.

Sin embargo, la muchacha no tomó noción del tiempo, y pronto se vio en plena oscuridad, en un pueblo que no conocía, y en donde, a la vez, a nadie conocido. La muchacha soltó un insulto en su cabeza, y miró de un lugar a otro, sintiendo un escalofrío al pasar una helada brisa.

-Veamos…- comenzó a decir la joven, aferrándose a su chaqueta.- Estoy segura, que la casa estaba frente a ese inmenso olmo, que daba entrada a ese parque….- dijo, pensando en voz alta.

Hurgó en su chaqueta, descubriendo que había dejado su celular en casa. –Oh, genial.-Pensó la chica, regañándose a sí misma.

Tampoco es que Bonnibel fuese una muchacha miedosa, pero lógicamente sentía temor si estaba en n lugar absolutamente desconocido. Y es que ante la oscuridad, todo adquiría otro toque… uno más tétrico, más peligroso.

¡Por favor, si ni siquiera se le ocurrió llevar algo dinero consigo! Puesto que si hubiese llevado algo, podría haber llamado a su madre en un teléfono público, o algo así…

Pero no, no lo había hecho, y ciertamente no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

-No me queda otra que seguir caminando.- dijo la joven, sintiendo de pronto mucho frío… nada de raro, considerando que era otoño, y aparentemente Ooo era especialmente frío.

-Si tan sólo mi madre, no fuese científica… claro, podría haber sido doctora, profesora, cantante, qué se yo, pero no, tuvo que se precisamente científica.-Comenzó a reclamar la chica, estando segura que nadie la escuchaba, pero no era así…

Detrás de ella, un sigiloso grupo de tres jóvenes, la seguía, y no con las mejores intenciones del mundo, precisamente.

La chica comenzó entonces a patear una piedra, enojada con su madre, enojada con el mundo, pero sobre todo, por sí misma, debido a su gran despiste, sobre no llevar nada consigo, y no percatase que oscurecía.

Fue cuando, al mismo tiempo que Bonnibel seguía recitando todo lo negativo que había sido haberse mudado a Ooo, alguien tomó fuertemente su brazo, al punto que llegó a dolerle. Llena de impresión, la muchacha ladeó su rostro, encontrándose con espanto a un sujeto desconocido con una mirada lasciva.

-¿Estás perdida, preciosa?

-Yo…- como era esperable, ella comenzó a titubear.

-Venga, ven con nosotros, te llevaremos a un buen lugar.- insistió el segundo el chico, con la misma mirada del primero.

La joven sí sabía cómo defenderse, pero estaba tan asustada, tan perdida, tan confundida, que sencillamente se bloqueó, y quedó congelada y algo anonadada en el acto, a la vez que empalidecía.

-¡D-déjenme!

Los tres muchachos comenzaron a reírse, al mismo tiempo que él que sujetaba a Bonnibel del brazo, la atrajo más a sí. Los tres entonces, comenzaron a reírse de forma casi cruel, rodeando a la chica.

-Ella ha dicho, que la dejes.

Todos los malhechores se dieron en media vuelta, al punto que el primero de ellos soltó el brazo de la joven, dejándole como consecuencia una marca roja en su rosada piel.

Los ojos azulosos de la chica, se toparon con la imponente figura de una muchacha, la cual debía tener más o menos su edad, ojos carmesí, piel grisa y largo cabello negro azabache. ¿Quién era ella, como para haber detenido sólo con la voz, a esos tres sujetos?

-¡Marceline!- uno de los tres chicos, se acercó a la aludida.- Sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo un rato, ¿no, muchachos?- Y el joven miró a sus compañeros, y seguidamente, observó a la muchacha.- ¿No es así chiquilla?

-Yo…

-Sólo aléjense de ella, ¿de acuerdo?

Los tres sujetos asintieron, y se fueron rápidamente del lugar, dejando a Bonnibel sola con Marceline, sintiéndose la primera de ambas chicas, sumamente avergonzada… ¿Desde cuándo que ella era la princesa en peligro? ¡Cómo detestaba sentirse en tal situación!

-Gracias.- logró musitar la chica.- Yo usualmente no soy así, yo…

-No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, 'princesa'.

-¡No me digas así!- e inevitablemente, la chica se sonrojó.

-Cómo sea, ¿qué hacías tan de tarde, en estos barrios? ¿Acaso no sabes lo peligroso que es?

-Yo… soy nueva aquí.

-Ah, ya veo… bueno, eso explica que te hayas en metido en problemas. Pero tranquila, no te dejaré sola, dime, ¿dónde vives?

-En la calle de los Olmos.

-Pues estás de suerte, princesa, yo también vivo en esa misma calle. Ven, vamos.

-Gracias.- dijo otra vez la muchacha, no sabiendo muy bien qué más decir al respecto, y es que por alguna razón, se sentía cohibida ante su salvadora, por llamarla de alguna forma.

-¿Y no me dirás tu nombre?

-Oh, claro, soy Bonnibel.- respondió la aludida.- ¿Y el tuyo es Marceline, no?- añadió ella, recordando como uno de los tres sujetos, llamaban así a la muchacha pálida.

-Exacto.- una especie de sonrisa, se formó en sus delgados labios.- ¿Y desde hace cuánto estás en Ooo? Supongo que no desde hace mucho, porque no te he visto por aquí.

-En realidad, he llegado hoy junto a mi madre.

-Oh, entiendo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-¿Tus padres están divorciados?

-Sí, pero no es algo que me moleste, es más, agradezco que se hayan divorciado… Mi casa era un infierno, ¿sabes?

Ambas jóvenes rieron.

-¿Y los tuyos?- se aventuró a preguntar la joven de cabellos rosas.

-Pues, yo no tengo padres.- respondió la muchacha.- Tengo a Simon, digamos que es una especie de tutor mío.

Durante todo el trayecto, las dos chicas siguieron caminaron juntas hasta la casa de Bonnibel, la cual por esas cosas de la vida, eran precisamente vecinas, una al lado de la otra. La conversión en extremo amena, casi como si se hubiesen conocido desde siempre.

-¿Vas a la escuela, Marceline?

-Lamentablemente, sí.

-¡Pero sí es genial!

-Oh, Bonnibel, cómo puedes estar tan ciega… Lo mío es la música, ¿sabes? Tengo mi propia banda, y yo soy la vocalista.

-Wow, eso es genial.- la chica abrió mucho los ojos.

-Algún día, princesa, te invitaré a uno de mis conciertos.- y le guiñó el ojo.

Y por alguna razón desconocida para la muchacha, la joven de pelo rosa, se sonrojó.

-Entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana en la escuela, no?

-Claro.

Y las dos muchachas se quedaron en silencio, en el pórtico de la casa de Bonnibel, mirándose una de la otra, observándose, puesto que alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarse de forma mutua.

-¡Bonnibel!

Las dos chicas se sobresaltaron, al haber escuchado la voz de la madre de la muchacha de piel rosada, la cual había abierto la puerta de forma brusca. Al ver a su única hija, la mujer abrazó con fuerza a su hija.

-¡Oh, hija, estaba tan preocupada por ti!

-Yo también estaba asustada mamá, pero mira… ella es Marceline, ella me salvó, por así decirlo.

-¿Pero no te hiciste daño?- la mujer miró aún con preocupación a su hija, sólo para después mirar a la otra joven.- Muchas gracias, Marceline.

-No hay de qué señora, en serio…- y los ojos carmín de la muchacha pasó desde la madre de Bonnibel, hasta la mirada de la chica misma.- Nos vemos mañana, en la escuela, ¿bueno?- y dicho esto, la muchacha se dio media vuelta, y se encaminó hacia su casa, la cual era tan o más antigua, que la casa de Bonnibel.

-Vaya, esa chica parece muy simpática… me alegro que ya estés haciendo amigos.

-Uh claro, mamá. Lo mejor será que me vaya acostar, ya es tarde y quiero despertar bien para ir mañana a la escuela.

-Buenas noches, hija.

Al día siguiente, la joven se despertó antes que el despertador sonase, probablemente porque estaba muy ansiosa por su primer día, en su nueva escuela. Y claro, inevitablemente, estaba el asunto de Marceline.

Marceline era obviamente, una muchacha de estilo gótico, y cuando Bonnibel abrió su clóset para vestirse, sólo encontró ropa rosa. Frunció ligeramente el ceño… ¿Qué pensaría la otra chica, sobre su vestimenta?

Estuvo mucho rato probándose diferente atuendos, antes de darse cuenta que faltaba no más de quince minutos, para que pasase el bus escolar. Como obviamente no quería llegar tarde, puesto que para ella la puntualidad era algo fundamental, se vistió rápidamente, y bajó a la primera planta de la casa.

Antes de lo que hubo esperado, el bus pasó, y ella se sentó en uno de los primeros asientos del bus, tal y como siempre acostumbraba hacerlo. También Marceline se subió al bus, y se detuvo al ver a su nueva compañera de escuela sentada casi al lado del conductor.

-Oh, vamos, Bonnibel, yo tengo mejores asientos.

-Pero ¿qué tiene malo éste?

-Tienes muchas cosas que aprender, princesa.- y dicho esto, la joven tomó la muñeca de la muchacha, y la llevó hacia los últimos asientos del bus.

-Esta es Bonnibel, y llegó recién ayer de la capital.- dijo Marceline, mirando a los chicos que estaban sentados en la parte trasera del bus.

-Yo soy Finn, y él es mi hermano Jake.

Dijo el niño, el cual debía de ser ligeramente menor que ambas muchachas a la vez que Jake saludaba con la mano.

Siendo así, la chica hizo sentar a Bonnibel a su lado, y comenzaron a retomar la conversación que habían dejado pendiente el día anterior. Realmente, Marceline era màs de estar con muchachos, por lo el hecho de tener algo así como una amiga, era totalmente nuevo para ella.

-Vaya, parece que Marcy consiguió amiga.- le susurró Jake a Finn.

-Sí, y es muy guapa.

-No me digas qué quieres algo con ella.

-Pues…

-Ella es de Marcy.

-Pero…

Y justo en ese preciso instante, el bus se detuvo frente al instituto del pueblo de Ooo, y lo primero que hizo la muchacha fue tomar a la otra joven de la mano, como un acto natural, y corrió, casi arrastrando a la chica, hacia la entrada del colegio.

-Debo ir primero donde el director, para que me dé mi horario.

-Claro, yo te espero.

En algo así como en diez minutos, Bonnibel salió de la oficina del director Iceking, y para su agrado se encontró con Marceline, quien la esperaba con una peculiar sonrisa en el acto.

-¿Qué te toca, en tu primera hora?

-Historia.

La muchacha pálida formó una mueca.

-A mí me toca literatura…

-¡Hey, a mí me toca también historia!

Las dos muchachas se dieron la media vuelta, y se encontraron con un sonriente Finn, el cual la chica pálida lo miró con mala cara. ¿Qué pretendía aquel niño con _su_ Bonnibel? Pero esperen… ¿desde cuándo Bonnibel era suya?

-¿En serio, Finn? Pensé que eras menor…

-Todos dicen lo mismo.- y el chico rió de forma nerviosa.

-Bueno, entonces entremos al aula, al profesor no le gusta que lleguemos tarde.

-Oh, bien… ¡Marceline, nos vemos al almuerzo!

-¡Tenlo por hecho, princesa!

Y tanto la muchacha como el joven entraron, al aula, mientras los ojos carmesí miraban de forma intensa la figura de Finn. Al darse cuenta, se sonrojó… ¿Pero qué le pasaba? ¿Desde cuando veía de tal forma, a unos de sus mejores amigos, por una casi total desconocida?

-Malditas hormonas.

Con esas últimas palabras en su cabeza, la chica se encaminó a su clase de literatura.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**¡Dejen reviews ^^! Me ayudan a mi inspiración, y me alegran el día =P.**


	2. Chapter 2

**He aquí, le segunda entrega de este fanfic. No tengo mucho que decir, al verdad, más que disfruten mucho de la lectura, y que pasen un buen raro leyéndolo. **

Disclaimer: 'Hora de aventura', NO me pertenece, sino que a Cartoon Network y sus asociados.

**¡Disfrute de la lectura!**

* * *

**Un nuevo comienzo**

**Capítulo II**

_Por E. Waters_

En toda la clase de literatura, Finn y Bonnibel conversaron y discutieron a la vez, las bases de la escritura moderna, descubriendo, para gran agrado de la muchacha, que el joven a pesar que físicamente se veía pequeño, sabía un montón, y cabía decir que a la chica le encantaban las personas de aquel tipo.

-Ja, ja, ja, eres muy gracioso, Finn.

El muchacho no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ante las palabras de la recién llegada, sintiéndose ligeramente nervioso en el acto.

Pero había alguien que no le agradaba esa especie de pareja que Finn y Bonnibel hacían, y ese alguien era la mismísima Marceline, la cual desde su casillero, observaba como los dos jóvenes reían casi al unísono. Sin quererlo, frunció el ceño… y se preguntó que por qué se sentía de esa forma.

-¡Marceline!

Al escuchar _esa_ voz, la muchacha se sobresaltó, y cerró por meros nervios su casillero.

-¡Bonnibel!

-¿Qué coincidencia, no? Me designaron este casillero, justo al tuyo.

-Cierto…

Y la chica de ojos carmesí quiso decir algo más, pero justo entonces Finn y Jake aparecieron en escena.

-¿Vamos a almorzar? ¡Muero de hambre!-dijo Jake, tocándose el estómago.

-Claro.- y Bonnibel, con una sonrisa en la cara, dejó de prestarle atención a la otra muchacha, y siguió tanto a Jake como a Finn, hacia el casino del instituto.

Marceline, entonces, suspiró. Detestaba sentirse de esa manera, sobre todo porque la chica nueva la ponía en contra Finn, uno de sus mejores amigos, aún consiente que no era culpa de Bonnibel, que ella se sintiese de tal forma.

-¡Hey, esperen!-y la chica de piel gris, a paso rápido, se puso al camino de Bonnibel y los otros dos muchachos.

-Así que, ¿tu madre es científica? ¡Eso es genial!

-¿Y desde cuándo te interesa la ciencia, hermano?-Jake le dio un codazo a Finn, sonriendo de forma picaresca, una vez que los cuatro estuvieron sentados en la mesa, almorzando.

-Pues…- el muchacho se sonrojó de forma evidente.

-¿Y te quedarás mucho tiempo aquí, en Ooo?

-Al menos, hasta finalizar la secundaria.- le respondió la joven, a Marceline.

-Eso es genial.-los ojos de la muchacha de cabellos tan oscuros como al misma noche, miró de forma intensa los ojos azules de la otra joven, la cual aunque trató de no hacerlo, igualmente se sonrojó.

-Bueno, yo…- de pronto, y sin quererlo, Bonnibel comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, sobre todo porque la intensidad de la mirada de la otra chica, no se desprendía de ella.-Debo ir al baño.-finalizó, a modo de excusa.

-Te acompaño.

-¡No es necesario!- dijo rápidamente, la muchacha de cabellos rosa.- Digo, sé dónde está el baño, no es necesario que me acompañes, en serio.

-Nah, está bien, te acompaño.

Sin tener otra opción, o al menos una lógica y educada al mismo tiempo, la joven de piel rosácea asintió con silencio la cabeza. Siendo así, ella se levantó de su asiento, y seguida por Marceline, ambas muchachas se dirigieron al baño de chicas.

-¿Es mi imaginación, o Marcy está un poco rara?

-No es tu imaginación, Finn, te lo aseguro.

Y mientras ambos hermanos siguieron almorzando calmadamente en el casino, Bonnibel, seguida de la otra chica, caminaba hacia donde se encontraba el baño, aún sintiendo la mirada de Marceline sobre ella. Era extraño. Más que nada, porque jamás nadie la había mirado de _esa_ forma, cosa que la hacía sentir nerviosa.

-Te espero afuera.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, y se observó en el espejo una vez que entró, percatándose que su rostro rosado estaba completamente enrojecido. Abrió entonces el grifo de la llave, y se mojó un poco la cara con agua, a modo de refrescarse.

Afuera, aún se encontraba Marceline, de brazos cruzados. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué de abruptamente, comenzaba a sentirse tan interesada, por la chica nueva del pueblo? Y más aún, ¿por qué de pronto sentía incluso celos por Finn?

Los ojos carmesí de la muchacha se abrieron mucho. Esperen un segundo, ¿celos? ¿Celos de Finn, su buen amigo Finn? ¿Por ella? Algo estaba mal, algo debía de estar mal… mas todos esos pensamientos casi desaparecieron por completa, cuando Bonnibel salió del baño, y sus ojos azules, sus bonitos ojos azules, se cruzaron con la mirada de ella.

-Gracias por esperarme.

-No te preocupes, princesa.

La muchacha nueva le sonrió a la otra, y esta se sonrojó. Al sentir como su rostro se calentaba, rápidamente ella ladeó su cara hacia otro lado, de tal forma que Bonnibel no la mirase en tal estado.

-¿Vamos con Finn y Jake?

-Claro, princesa.

Durante todo el resto del día, ambas jóvenes se toparon sólo entre recesos, puesto que no le tocaban ninguna de las clases juntas, o al menos no en aquel día.

-¿Bonnie, vamos juntos a casa?

Fue lo que primero que escuchó Marceline, cuando intentó a acercarse a la otra muchacha. Sin quererlo, ni mucho menos, frunció el ceño algo molesta… ¿Desde cuándo Finn le decía 'Bonnie', tan confianzudamente a Bonnibel?

-¿No qué vives, al otro extremo de los Olmos, Finn?

-Cierto, pero…

-No te preocupes, yo acompañaré a Bonnibel… si es que no te molesta.-Y otra vez, la chica posó de esa forma intensa, a la otra joven.

-Claro que no.- respondió enseguida, sintiéndose algo confusa. Por un lado, se sentía segura ante la presencia de Marceline, después de todo, ella la había salvado, por así decirlo, pero a la vez se ponía nerviosa, ante tal mirada.

-Así que, ¿qué tal te ha parecido Ooo, hasta ahora?

-Oh, me ha gustado mucho, sobre todo por su gente… todos son muy amables por aquí, en serio.

-¿Sobre todo Finn, no?

-¿Ah?

-Nada, no importa.- dijo rápidamente la chica, dándose cuenta lo mal intencionado de su comentario.- ¿Todo bien con las clases?

-Sí, es más, me inscribiré en el club de ciencias, ¿no es eso genial?

-¿Hablas en serio, Bonnibel?- preguntó, alzando una ceja en el acto.- ¡Ahí sólo hay nerds!

-Pues no me importa, ¡me encanta la ciencia!

-Bueno, mientras no seas igual que ellos… Cómo sabrás, como líder, voz y guitarra principal de mi grupo, debo escoger bien mis amistades.-dijo, como dándose mucha importancia.

-¿Acaso debía sentirme honrada de estar contigo?

-Ya estás entendiendo.

Ya dicho esto, ambas muchachas rieron casi unísono.

El resto del camino, hablaron y hablaron, casi como si se hubiesen conocido desde siempre, y no sólo un día, como lo era realmente. Al llegar a la casa de Bonnibel, Marceline se preocupó de dejarla frente al pórtico de su casa.

-Hasta luego, princesa.

Y sin preverlo o esperarlo, la muchacha de ojos azules, se acercó al rostro de la otra chica, y depositó un beso en gris mejilla de la joven.

-Gracias.

Antes de que la muchacha tuviese tiempo para reaccionar, Bonnibel ya estaba al interior de su casa. Marceline se quedó unos segundos estática en su lugar, como procesando lo que había ocurrido. Lentamente, la muchacha se llevó su mano a la mejilla besada, y una especie de sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro.

-Vaya, parece que a alguien le ha ido muy bien el día de hoy.

-No ha pasado nada, Simon.- respondió rápidamente la chica, corriendo las escaleras, en dirección hacia su habitación.

El sujeto sólo río, y se preguntó que qué le había sucedido a la joven… no era común verla sonreír de esa forma, precisamente.

La chica se tiró sobre su cama, y otra vez se tocó en la mejilla besada. Era _extraño_; ella en su vida había besado a dos o tres chicos, pero sus hormonas no se había revolucionado tanto, como lo había hecho cuando recibió el beso de Bonnibel.

¿No sería acaso, que…?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- y la gris cara de ella, se puso completamente roja, casi tan roja como lo estaba la misma Bonnibel, en su hogar.

-¡No puedo creer que haya hecho eso!-se decía la muchacha, no pudiendo concentrarse muy en sus fórmulas químicas.-¿Quién me manda besarla en la mejilla? ¿Y si piensa que soy rara? ¿Que ando por ahí, besando a cualquiera? Aunque claro ella no es cualquiera…

La joven suspiró, y se estiró sobre su silla. Ciertamente, lo único que ella podía pensar ahora ya, que había cometido una estupidez, al haber besado a Marceline, aún cuando fue un simpe y casto beso en la mejilla.

Al día siguiente, la muchacha de cabellos rosados, se levantó tratando de emular un día completamente normal, aún cuando sabía que no era así; aún recordaba ese beso, y se sentía profundamente avergonzada.

Se subió entonces en el bus, y cuando estuvo a punto de sentarse en la silla cerca del conductor, fue la misma Marceline que le indicó que se sentase al lado de ella. La muchacha sonrió, y se acercó a la otra chica.

-Buenos días, Marceline.

-Hola, Bonnibel.

La actitud de la joven de cabello azabache era tan suelta y amigable, que la otra muchacha creyó que el beso, para la joven, no se había significado nada, cosa que le gustaba, pero a la vez no…

-¿Sucede algo, Bonnie?

-¿Eh?- la muchacha alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la celeste mirada de Finn.-Nada, nada, sólo estaba distraída… hola, Finn.

-¡Hola!- y el chico se sentó al lado de la joven.- ¿Qué tal va todo?

Fue entonces, cuando el chico sintió una mirada carmesí sobre él. El muchacho posó su mirada sobre los ojos de Marceline, y al verla se sintió profundamente intimidado. ¿Por qué una de sus mejores amigas, le miraba de pronto de tal forma?

-Pues muy bien, ¿ya te conté que me uniré al club de ciencias?

-E-eso es genial.

-¿Te sucede algo, Finn?

-N-no nada.- balbuceó Finn, aún sintiendo la mirada de Marceline sobre él.

Bonnibel alzó curioso una ceja. ¿Qué le sucedía a ese chico, que de repente de comportaba de forma tan extraña?

De esta forma, el bus se detuvo frente al instituto, y Finn poco menos salió corriendo del lado de la muchacha. La chica estuvo a punto de detener al muchacho, pero la otra joven le habló.

-Hoy nos toca ciencias.

-Cierto…- respondió la muchacha, sacando de su mochila el horario, confirmando lo que Marceline le decía.

Una discreta sonrisa se formó en la joven de piel gris. ¡Se sentía tan bien, estar cerca de Bonnibel! Su aroma, su presencia, y su figura… ah, y sus labios… aún recordaba la sensación que tuvo, cuando esos mismos labios, se posaron sobre su mejilla.

-No sé, Jake… algo raro le sucede a Marcy con ella.-le dijo Finn a su hermano, viendo los dos, como ambas chicas caminaban hacia el salón de ciencias.

-¿Acaso no lo has pillado, Finn?

-¿Qué cosa, Jake?

-Que nuestra Marce, ha encontrado a su media naranja.

-¿¡Qué!?-los ojos de Finn se abrieron mucho.-¡Pero si las dos son chicas! ¡Chicas!

-Ay, Finn, a veces te pasas de inocentón.

El muchacho se quedó en su lugar, como asimilando las palabras que su hermano le estaba diciendo.

Ya en la sala de clases, y como era de esperarse, ambas chicas se sentaron juntas, y aunque Marceline desde hacía años había estado en ciencias, con aquel mismo profesor, era la primera vez que le resultaba bien un experimento.

-Debo supone, que este experimento es gracia de la señorita Bubblegum, ¿o me equivoco, señorita Marceline?

-Bueno, profesor, Marceline ha ayudado mucho.- habló Bonnibel, sonrojándose ante el cumplido del profesor.

-Gracias, Bonnibel.-y la muchacha le guiñó un ojo de forma silenciosa, a su compañera de clase.

-Bueno, la espero en el club, señorita Bubblegum.-y dicho esto, el maestro se fue a su escritorio.

El resto del día, fue rápido y agradable, o al menos para Marceline, la cual estaba completamente fascinada con la aún llamada, 'chica nueva' del lugar. Pero por supuesto, ella era lo suficientemente astuta, como para poder disimularlo.

-Hey, Marce.-

La aludida ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado, encontrándose con Guy, uno de los intergrantes de su banda.

-¿Si, Guy?

-Inscribí a la banda, en la batalla de bandas de Ooo, ¿no es genial?

-Por supuesto.- rápidamente, la muchacha se dirigió a Bonnibel, quien estaba sentada frente a ella.- ¿Vienes a verme, no?

-Por supuesto.- y la chica sonrió, a lo que algo se removió dentro de pecho de la líder de 'Las Divas del Horror'.

-¿Me presentas a tu amiga?

-Oh, claro… Bonnibel, él es Guy.

El muchacho de cabellos castaños, estrechó la mano de la joven de piel rosácea.

-Un gusto… ¿Qué instrumento tocas?

-El teclado.

Marceline, sin quererlo, frunció el entrecejo. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso se pondría celosa, por cada chico que se acercase a la muchacha de cabellos rosados? No, eso no podía ser… ¡Pero es qué se moría de celos…!

La muchacha miró intimidantemente a Guy, el cual al darse cuenta de cómo lo miraba la chica, decidió alejarse del sitio, aunque de forma bastante bien disimulada.

-Guy es genial, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Cómo Finn?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Finn en esto?

-Pues no sé, dímelo tú.

-No te entiendo, Marceline.

-No importa… vamos a casa.-dijo finalmente la chica, aludiendo a Finn más de dos veces en todo ese día.

-De acuerdo…- respondió la muchacha, no comprendiendo del todo la actitud, de la que ella consideraba como su amiga.

Y aún, aquel beso en la mejilla, se sentía tan fresco, como cuando Bonnibel posó sus labios, sobre la mejilla de ésta…

* * *

**Si les ha gustado, y quieren más, por favor dejen un review ^-^... Además, me sirve de inspiración :P.**


End file.
